


A welcome home surprise

by helia7



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: Juha and Jukka preparing a spectacular welcome home surprise for their mother...





	A welcome home surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).




End file.
